


Cruel Illusion

by Anoriell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lingering ghost ... a fervent hatred… a flame still burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written over six years ago (2006-08-02), back in my early LJ days, for the '2X5obsessions challenge'. Prompt = Cruel Illusion
> 
> At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

_Potter_. Over twenty years have passed. Still the name haunts me. _Potter_. The bane of my very existence.

 _Harry_. The Boy-Who-Lived. The wizarding world’s promised salvation. Saint Potter. A disgrace to the art of potions making. _Harry_. A gangly teenager, on the brink of manhood. Perpetually dishevelled. Eyes like his mother’s -Lily, blessed soul. And that scar. Ever a reminder. _Harry_. Intense. Spitting image of his father. Yet surprisingly dissimilar. Same recklessness. Not as full of himself.

 _James_. Preeminent foe. A Marauder. Bloody scoundrels. _James._ A marked vulnerability.

At times, it is most difficult to separate the son from his sire. How wily the human mind has become.

Even as I stand before the mirror of Erised, I am bemused. The same figure stares back at me … as it did two decades ago. Except for the thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning.

Cruel illusion.

How treacherous the heart has become.

 _Harry Potter_. My lifeline … on the threshold of hope’s imminent demise.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): J.K. Rowling’s works definitely reveal a streak of wizardry. I hold her oeuvre in high esteem and as such would not presume to unlawfully use said literary creations for profit. I am only borrowing from her imagination … for the pleasure of expounding on her already established flair.


End file.
